Pokémon Tri-Color Nostalgia Series
Pokémon Tri-Color Nostalgia Series, codenamed "nostalgia-red", is a hack of Pokémon Red created by Fotomac. The games are upgraded versions of the original Generation I games, based largely on a mix between the Japanese and North American versions of the game. It's rated T for Teen due to simulated gambling and alcohol references. New Features * Players can now choose between the Red, Green, and Blue versions, just like in the Japanese version. * Players can play as a boy or as a girl. * Anti-censorship of certain parts of the game, including the old man event in Viridian City and the pagan Aerodactyl worshipper in the Pewter Museum of Science. * Updated dialogue for some characters. * Updated sprites for some characters, for a variety of reasons. * New overworld sprites for certain characters, including most of the Gym Leaders. * Updated movesets for some Pokémon (e.g. the Charmander, Pidgey, Pikachu, Nidoran, and Mankey lines). * Updated effects for some moves. * New moves. * Dark and Steel types. * Similar to trade-evolved Pokémon, some Pokémon that can evolve using an evolutionary stone can now learn moves at the same pace as their evolutionary predecessors. * In-game trades more closely match the Japanese Blue version. * Some wild Pokémon can be discovered in different places, and some pairs are no longer version exclusives. * Some TMs and item placements are different, with new items placed approximately where they'd been found in the Gen III remakes. * Move Tutors. * Sleep and Freeze work a bit differently, more faithful to later generations. * As a reference to the Mew glitch, Mew pops up from time to time in Cerulean City after you beat the Swimmer in Cerulean Gym. * Most trainers, except for Rockets, are now named. * Charizard, Gyarados, and the Pikachu line can now learn Fly via HM. * The Pikachu line can now learn Surf via HM. * The battle interface gets a visual facelift to make room for the EXP Bar. * The Global Police agent on the S.S. Anne is revealed to be Looker, described by the creator as having the looks of the Tenth Doctor and the voice of Sherlock Holmes. * A Rick Roll Easter egg which players have to look closely for (hint: it's a reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon). Coming soon * More new moves * More move effects * More Move Tutors * More TM and item updates * New Pokémon * An updated Kanto Pokédex * EXP gain upon catching a Pokémon * Adaptation of most "Trainers' Eyes Meet" themes for certain trainer classes * Rematches with Pokémon trainers, including Gym Leaders * Celadon Ballet Academy, an original location by the creator Known glitches * Instead of maxing out at Stage 6, stat-raising can continue infinitely, apparently causing a reversion to Stage -6 on the seventh raise. * If you damage your opponent in the middle of a partial trapping move, said move's next strike will take roughly the equivalent of the HP the trapping Pokémon had lost. References * Diddy Kong Racing: If you're defeated by the Bug Catcher in the last stretch of tall grass in Viridian Forest before Pewter City, he'll say, "Come back whenever you're ready, as they say in Twycross!" Twycross is the home of Rareware, the developer of Diddy Kong Racing, which includes the line "Come back whenever you're ready!" or a variation thereof whenever you lose to a boss. * Doctor Who: Looker is mentioned as looking like the Tenth Doctor. * Epic Rap Battles of History: Continuing on the Doctor Who references, Looker directly quotes the Doctor's first line in his rap battle with Doc Brown. * Pat Benatar's "Hit Me with Your Best Shot": A Hiker in the Rock Tunnel will quote the song when challenging and losing to you. * Mario and Wario: The copycat has a copy of the game for her SNES; in-game, it's stated to be "a game with Mario wearing a bucket on his head". * Mobile Fighter G Gundam: A Pokémaniac in the Rock Tunnel challenges you with the line "Pokémon Fight! Ready, Go!" * Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up": The aforementioned Rick Roll Easter egg. * Sherlock: Looker quotes a line from the episode "A Study in Pink" when talked to. * Stand By Me: If you're playing as a boy, talking to the TV in your house will trigger mention of four boys walking on railroad tracks. * The Wizard of Oz: If you're playing as a girl, talking to the TV in your house will trigger mention of a girl in pigtails walking down a yellow brick road.